


The Fear of Losing You

by ayyyez



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, Injury, Neji Perspective, POV Third Person Limited, She/Her Reader - Freeform, Some angst, Tumblr request, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: On a mission together Neji's love interest is injured causing him to realise how he truly feels, but is it too late?





	The Fear of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for a tumblr request, edited a little to upload here too. Part One of a Four Part series! Short and Sweet.

It was supposed to be a routine mission, assisting a neighbouring village and their bandit problem nearby. That was until Neji found himself, backed up, pressed against her, Lee and Tenten either side of them and surrounded by enemy shinobi. It had been a trap, and now they would have to fight their way out if they had any chance of surviving.

Activating his Byakugan, Neji took on the first two assailants in front while she covered him from behind. They had become close these past months, cementing a bond between them and igniting a protective demeanour inside that meant he couldn’t help but keep a watchful eye on her. Using his Byakugan, he made sure she stayed close to him, watching in admiration as she fought with such fearlessness.

The fight was fast, like most battles between shinobi, and the four of them managed, barely, to take down all the enemies that had attacked them. The second Neji realised it was over he turned to face her, greeted by a warm smile, one that set him at ease and caused a new found sense of pride.

That was until he noticed the three assailants behind her, jumping down from the tree tops to strike in unison.

‘Look out!’ He called, not wasting a moment to run to her aid despite knowing he knew he would not make it in time.

She managed to turn and throw a set of kunai in their direction, hitting the first two, taking them without even blinking. However, she missed the third and it was then everything seemed to slow down. Neji watched, helplessly as the shinobi plunged a dagger into her chest and another into her abdomen. The sight of the blood made his heart stop, his chest crushed by the weight of his lungs, refusing to take in air. It only took a second to fill with rage.

Neji reached them just as she fell to the ground, vengeance clouding his mind as he took out the remaining assailant in seconds with his Gentle Fist technique. He turned back and dropped to her side, gaze lingering too long over her wounds before they found her face, her eyes filled with concern. The compassion reflected in them made him feel guilty for not getting there sooner, for not taking better care of his surroundings—better care of her. And suddenly he realised why he was so scared to lose her. She was everything to him.

Leaning down to scoop her up into his arms he whispered her name, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

‘We have to get you back to the hospital,’ Neji said, as he set off, moving through the trees. ‘You are going to be alright.’ The Hyūga wasn’t sure whether he was saying it for her benefit or for his but either way it felt to be the proper thing to do. Seeing her this way had awoken something inside him, something he knew was there long before but had not completely realised what it meant until now. Neji understood now that he felt something deeply for her. She made him feel—not complete exactly—but rather she made him a better version of himself. She made him happy. And now that could all fade away.

‘Neji…’ She began softly, wincing as she wriggled in his arms, clutching the wounds.

‘Don’t try and talk,’ Neji replied, his grip on her tightening.

‘Neji it’s alright.’ Her voice soft, wavering as she began to fade from consciousness. It tugged at his heart to hear her this way, trying to be strong when she had every reason for her confidence to falter.

‘No it’s not alright, not if it means…’ Neji couldn’t even finish the sentence, the emotions running too wild for him to bear. He still could not shake the feelings the prospect of losing her had unlocked deep within him.

All the anger, all the confusion, the irritation he had felt during the battle had disappeared and was replaced with desperation. Everything caved under her touch as he clutched her weak body and pulled her close in his arms. He had to make it, he had to save her.

There they were together, bounded just by themselves, and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered to him. And as she laid there cradled in his arms, oblivious to his feelings and how she shattered all he knew in a single moment, with but a single glance. And he wanted her to know, but he cannot forgive himself for not formulating the words or the courage to tell her before now. Because he could lose her at any moment and that truly would unbearable.

‘Listen to me,’ she began through bated breaths. ‘It’s alright if you don’t make it in time, it’s not your fault. It’s alright I promise.’

His eyes widened and looked down at her, their gaze locked in an intense moment of vulnerability. There was only her, at his side there and then, and that was all that mattered.

‘No,’ Neji said, unable to say anything else.

It was then her head fell against his chest, eyes fluttering in a battle to stay open which she eventually lost. With that Neji picked up his pace, praying he would make it in time, hoping it would be enough to save her.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Just going to put the usual disclaimer on here: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos **


End file.
